


Mama I'm in love with a criminal

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hunter is a detective, Hunter lies to him, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lies, M/M, Sebastian is a serial killer, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a serial killer, Hunter Clarington is a detective. Hunter gets assigned his case and must go uncovered to gather evidence on Sebastian without being killed. What happens with Hunter accidentally falls in love with Sebastian?
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mama I'm in love with a criminal

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta because I am lazy.

The first time Sebastian killed somebody it had been an accident. He pushed them down the stairs. He wasn't thinking when it happened, he was fuelled by anger, by the adrenaline coursing through his blood. He didn't think the push would kill his friend. They were having an argument which ended in his friend calling Sebastian a slut, because he slept with a lot of men. Sebastian wasn't happy with that and the argument spiralled from there.

At first, Sebastian was shocked. He didn't know what to do, she was definitely dead. He could conclude that. What was he suppose to do with the body? He didn't want to end up rotting away in prison. After an hour or two of thinking he decided he would sleep on it.

However, when he tried to settle down for the night he found himself thinking. He had just committed a murder. He had actually murdered a human being and he'd done it accidentally.

Sebastian spent hours tossing and turning. Something felt uneasy in him but he couldn't work out what. He put it down to the fact he had literally committed an accidental murdered. He killed his best friend.

He found himself slowly descending the staircase. The staircase he had pushed his best friend down just hours ago. Her body was still lying lifeless at the bottom. Sebastian found a smirk forming on his face. He found himself content with the fact his best friend was lying dead on the floor.

That's how it started. That's when Sebastian started imagining his friends and family dead with different injuries. Like his ex boyfriend, who was still his friend, with a scarf tied tightly as he could around his neck. Like his father, that's selfish lowlife, with stab wounds all over his torso and stomach.

And he carried out his fantasies with those two. Expect with his father he tortured him for hours before. Getting him back for all the times he'd hurt Sebastian as a child.

Then Sebastian lived his life on run. Running away from the authorities. Planning more murdered. Being content with his life.

•••••••••••••••

Hunter Clarington was the best detective in the state. Perhaps, the whole of America. He could solve a crime with very few clues and sometimes no suspects. Naturally, he was assigned with Sebastian Smythe's serial killer case. He was only given the case after Sebastian went on a killing spree. Sebastian had earned the name 'The S serial killer'. Only the officers on the case knew Sebastian Smythe was the prime suspect/

Hunter spent weeks and days and countless hours learning everything he could about Sebastian. He knew where his childhood home was, his favourite pizza place. He even knew the age Sebastian had been potty trained, he didn't need to know that but he did. Hunter was fascinated with how Sebastian was still on the run, how he was still hidden and still able to commit murders.

At the beginning, Sebastian's murders had motive. They had meaning and reason. Now, they were random. Random people Sebastian had lured into his life.

Now, Hunter had to become on of those people. Just not get murdered. Which seemed....simple?

The first question Hunter had asked was why he had to get close to Sebastian. They confirmed he'd killed at least 2 people and just suspects for the rest. They explained to him if he got close to Sebastian, then he might just admit to the rest of the murders. Hunter still didn't see the point but he had a job to do.

All Hunter had to do was find Sebastian but the problem was they had 3 addresses for Sebastian and they were all on opposite of the state. He started off at a local gay club, Scandals it was called. Sebastian had reportedly be seen in disguise there.

So, Hunter found himself sat at a bar sipping slowly at an alcoholic drink. He didn't want to get drunk, just loose enough to seem like he belonged there. Hunter did not belong in a gay bar, he wasn't even bi curious. Therefore, he felt extremely out of place.

He decided he might as well have a dance while he was here. So, he downed his drink and headed to dance floor. As soon as he stepped on someone grabbed him by the hips and began to grind on him. Hunter turned around so he could hit this guy for touching him without asking but then he saw those eyes. When he first saw a picture of Sebastian, his attention immediately fell to those eyes. Those emerald green eyes. Looking into them made Sebastian seem like the nicest guy you could meet. When it was the opposite.

Hunter immediately knew it was Sebastian with those eyes. Even though the rest of Sebastian was covered up or disguised, Hunter could still tell it was him.

"Hey." He smirked, looking straight into Hunter eyes. His hands remaining on Hunters waist.

"Hi, I'm Hunter." He smiled, really wanting to arrest him right on the spot but he knew he'd be at risk of loosing his job.

"Bas, fancy a drink?" He asked as he brought Hunter closer to him, grinding on him slowly.

"I'm good, thank you. Let me buy you one?" Which was how Hunter found himself sat at one of those high tables with a serial killer sat right opposite him.

Sebastian and Hunter spoke for at least an hour. Sebastian had told him he worked in a bookstore, which he knew to be a lie. Then again, Hunter told him he worked as a waiter. Sebastian told him his favourite hobbies were reading and writing. This was somewhat true, witness and local libraries had told them that Sebastian was often seen reading books about murder and killing, for example he was once seen reading a book about Ted Bundy more than once. He had told Sebastian his hobbies were bike riding and baking. Hunter did enjoy baking every now and then.

At the end of night Hunter gave Sebastian his number. Sebastian had tried more than once to seduce Hunter and take him home but Hunter was smarter than that. He was not going to walk straight into a trap.

 **Bas** : hey, hot stuff ;)

 **Hunter** : hi, did you get home safe?

 **Bas** : i did, thanks. Did your hot ass get home safe?

Hunter rolled his eyes at least twice at that message.

 **Hunter** : sure did. Wanna meet for coffee?

 **Bas** : how does 4 sound?

 **Hunter** : why not now?

 **Bas** : i am just taking care of something. I'll be free at 4.

 **Hunter** : i will see you at 4, then. The coffee shop near scandals.

Hunter felt uneasy that Sebastian was 'taking care of something'. He was just going to assume by something, he was taking care of a boner.

•••••••••••••

To say Sebastian was confused was a slight understatement. Usually, he could lure people in less than an hour but this guy. This handsome guy, with brown hair that had blonde undertones, was playing hard to get. He was taking things slow. Just like Sebastian was planning to do with his murder but there was a little voice in his head telling him not to do.

That voice was always there but it was this time is was louder. There was more doubt in his head. Telling him that maybe he should let this guy live a little longer, get to know him better.

He did his hair, changed and put his somewhat disguise on. The fake facial hair, the hat that covered his head. Sebastian put his sunglasses on because he going outside. At scandals, people couldn't see his eyes so it didn't matter but he did want this guy to know he was a serial killer. He would leave that for the pre-murder surprise.

Sebastian immediately recognised Hunter, he sat outside of the cafe. His eyes were carefully scanning the menu, Sebastian smiled to himself. There really was something about this guy that made him feel different.

"Hello." Sebastian smirked as he slid into the chair opposite Hunter.

"Well, Hi. Want to read the menu?" He asked, holding out the menu between them.

"Thanks, hot stuff." He moved his sunglasses down, winked at Hunter and then pushed them back up before taking the menu.

"You like flirting, don't you?" Sebastian looked up.

"What's wrong with that? Let's the person know how I feel." He smiles before closing the menu. "You seem to not know how to do that."

"Maybe it just isn't me." Hunter suggested.

"I tell you what is me, seducing guys to my bed within an hour. So, you tell me, what's is going to take to get you in my bed?" Hunter laughed in response.

"I don't just sleep with anyone, especially not a guy just met. I'm actually a virgin." He blushed, it was false but maybe it'd sell it a bit better.

"Doesn't bother me, if doesn't bother you."

"If this just to get me in bed, I'll leave. I'm looking for something serious. Not a one night stand." Hunter said, looking at Sebastian deadly serious.

"I can try that for you. Tell me about yourself." Sebastian asked, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Well, I grew up here. I went to a military school, I was captain of their show choir. I was the most feared guy in school."

"Really? I was that guy in my private school. Both of them actually."

"Both of them?" Hunter already knew what he was talking about, Sebastian grew up in France and then moved to the states. He went to two different private schools.

"Ahh, I grew up in France, my parents are pretty rich. Then we moved over to the states. I went to private school in both places." He smiled.

The rest of the 'date', Hunter refuses to call it that. It wasn't a date, just something he was doing for his job. Even if it was fun and interesting, and Sebastian barely even lied to him. Hunter was very surprised at that. He assumed a serial killer would lie about their life. Apparently, Sebastian wasn't smart enough to do so.

•••••••••••••

The next time the pair met they were at some shady looking cinema. Hunter wasn't surprised, Sebastian was less likely to be recognised here. Also, Hunter had refused to met at either of their houses. 

Neither of the men paid any attention to the film. Somehow, Sebastian got Hunter to kiss him like some school boy in the back of the cinema. Sebastian's hand slowly travelled up Hunter's thigh.

"Seb, not here, please. I don't want to do anything like that here."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Please, don't stop kissing me though." Sebastian smirked before kissing him again. Hunter didn't know why he was enjoying this kiss but he was. There was just something about Sebastian and this kiss. It was electric and passionate and Hunter didn't want to admit but it was like a firework going off in his head.

•••••••••••••

The next time they met, somehow Sebastian had managed to convince Hunter to come to his house. Never would Hunter let Sebastian to his house but Sebastian's house was a different story.

"You told me you like books. Here." Sebastian handed him a pile of books.

"I couldn't."

"Please. I've read them more times than I can count. They're just taking up room."

Hunter went over to Sebastian, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "You're the best."

"I know." He smirked. "Now, what's say we put some cheesy movie on and laugh at it."

"That sounds perfect." Hunter smiled going over to the couch.

"Like you, mon amour." Hunter paused looking at Sebastian.

"Say that again."

"Mon amour?" Sebastian asked.

"Is it bad that turned me on?" Hunter asked, Sebastian pushing him back on to the couch and straddling him.

"They do say French is the language of love." Hunter kissed him as soon as he finished answering.

•••••••••••••

Hunter laid on the bed with Sebastian on his chest. They just had sex, twice. Once with Sebastian on top and then with Hunter on top. Sebastian was a lot more gentle then Hunter had expected. It was nice to see this side to him. He spoke the entire time they were doing it, telling Hunter what he was doing and why. If Hunter was actually a virgin, he knows this would put his mind to rest.

Now, Sebastian was gently kissing his chest, his fingers drawing random patterns on his hip.

"You were pretty good for a virgin."

"Must be a natural."

•••••••••••••

And that's how it went for the next couple of months. Hunter slowly falling in love with Sebastian who was falling in love with him. Eventually, Hunter stopped writing certain things down about Sebastian. He hadn't told his boss he found him yet. He wanted to wait till he was certain but then when he found some evidence he just pretended like he didn't see it.

It felt wrong to Hunter, that he was falling in love with a serial killer. It was wrong that he hadn't handed him over yet. If Hunter wasn't in love with him he would have found enough evidence by now to get him in jail for life but he couldn't bring himself too. He couldn't bring himself to write any evidence down or even collect it. He just left it and let it go to back of his mind.

He was deep in love with Sebastian.

•••••••••••••

Sebastian was curled up to Hunter's side. His head leaning on Hunters shoulder and Hunter's head on his. They had some weird tv show on the television, it was bad but they couldn't stop watching it. Hunter sighed, turned his head and buried it into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian felt a gentle kiss being place on his head.

"I know you're the serial killer." Hunter whispered, not expecting Sebastian to hear him. Sebastian shot up suddenly.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Sebastian looked down.

"I know, and I won't call the cops on you. I just want to know why I'm not dead yet." Hunter asked.

"At first, when I saw you in the club, you looked so out of place. I thought you'd be an easy kill but you wanted to play hard to get. I didn't intend of falling for you but I did. I don't think I have it in me to kill you." Sebastian looked up to find Hunter look straight at him. "I haven't killed anyone since the day after we met. You've changed me, Hunt."

Hunter smiled weakly, he couldn't hand Sebastian over. He just couldn't. He'd fallen too for this insufferable serial killer who flirts with anyone and everyone. Hunter had to tell him the truth.

"I'm going to tell you something and I know you're going to get angry but please hear me out fully." Hunter sighed.

"Okay."

"I've known you were the serial killer since the moment I met you. I'm the lead detective on your case. They sent me out to find you and get you to admit to the murders and bring you in but I can't do that anymore. I fell for you too and I wasn't even remotely bi-curious. I love you, Sebastian. I'll do everything to keep you away for jail, as long as you don't kill anyone else." Hunter took Sebastian's hands in his slowly. Sebastian let him and gripped his tightly.

"You've known this whole time? I didn't think the authorities knew it was me."

"We needed it confirmed. We knew you'd killed at least 2 people. That's why they sent me."

"And you aren't going to give me in?"

"As long as you don't kill anymore people, I won't." Hunter squeezed his hands. "We have two options here. 1- I lead them off your trail, they don't know I've found you yet. I'll send them on a wild goose trail. 2- we run away together. It's up to you."

"Well I would like to have some fun. So why don't we do number 1 for a year or two and then we run away?" Sebastian suggested.

Hunter didn't respond just pulled Sebastian into a rough passionate kiss. While Sebastian wrapped his arms around his neck, Hunter wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. Their arms remaining like that even after the kiss ended.

"Who ever thought a detective would fall for a serial killer." Hunter laughed.

"Sounds like one of those cheesy romance books you read." Sebastian teased.

"We should get married." Hunter randomly blurted out. "For two reasons. 1- I love you so much and 2- you could change your name make it harder for them to find you."

"How would we do it without me being caught?"

"I'm a cop, I have my ways, Bas."

"I cannot wait to mess with the cops, mon amour." Sebastian smiled. As soon as Sebastian spoke French, Hunter attacked his neck with his mouth. Sebastian laughed and smirked knowing how much his French turned him on.

And that was how Hunter fell in love with Sebastian, a serial killer.


End file.
